


Miss you...

by Estoir



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Fluff, M/M, kpop, miniatura, suju - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estoir/pseuds/Estoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae jest zajęty aktorstwem, mimo to zauważa dziwne zachowanie Hyuka, który coraz częściej go unika. Co jest tego powodem? Czyżby Eunhyuk miał już dość swojego przyjaciela? I jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odegra Heechul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you...

**Author's Note:**

> Zazwyczaj nie pisuję fluffów, jednak kiedyś miałam tego specyficznego mooda i napisałam to krótkie maleństwo. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba ;]

Donghae rozglądał się wokół uśmiechając się do stojących niedaleko fanek i od czasu do czasu machając do nich. W głębi ducha wzdychał cicho, bo mimo, że kochał aktorstwo i cieszył się na możliwość zagrania, nawet w tak krótkim filmie, to nie opuszczało go uczucie osamotnienia, które towarzyszyło mu od kilku dni. A może nawet tygodni? Tęsknił. Tęsknił za chłopakami, tęsknił… za nim. Choć zdjęcia kręcili w Seulu, co nie wiązało się z żadnym wyjazdem i nocowaniem w hotelach, nie spotykał reszty zespołu zbyt często. Brak oficjalnego comebacku nie oznaczał mniej pracy, zawsze było coś, czym każdy z nich się zajmował. A to musicale, prowadzenie radia, jakieś fanmeetingi, comebacki podgrup… Mieli teraz w większości osobne grafiki, co doprowadzało do tego, że pomimo wspólnego mieszkania, czasem mijał tydzień zanim spotkali się wszyscy razem, by przez chwilę pogadać. A Donghae nie lubił takich sytuacji, nie lubił samotności. Nie lubił separacji i mijania się. Bo prędzej czy później doprowadzało do jakiegoś poczucia wyobcowania i dziwnych zachowań. Choćby jak w przypadku Hyukjae. Nie pamiętał kiedy z nim rozmawiał dłużej niż przez kilka minut. Fakt, obaj nie mieli czasu. On kręcił, Hyuk z kolei dopieszczał przygotowania do trasy i wypadał z Shinim do SM, gdzie znikał praktycznie na całe dnie. A wieczorami wychodził na musicale czy filmy z Ryeowook’iem. Hae nie wiedział skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie Lee tą formą odpoczynku, ale zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Muszą porozmawiać. I to najszybciej jak się da.

Eunhyuk siedział przy stole i niemrawo grzebał pałeczkami w kimchi, które zostało mu na talerzu. Nie był głodny, nawet, gdy było to kimchi przygotowane przez jego mamę.  
– Hyuk-ah, wszystko w porządku, kochanie?  
– Tak, mamo – brunet uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Zamyślony nie słyszał jak jego rodzicielka do niego podeszła.  
– Może odpocznij póki jesteś w domu? Bóg jeden wie, jak ostatnio ciężko pracujesz…  
– To nic, mamo. Myślałem o zbliżającej się trasie – uśmiechnął się lekko wymuszenie. – Jak w piekarni? Wszystko w porządku?  
– Jak najbardziej – pani Lee uśmiechnęła się. Kochała swoją pracę i cieszyło ją zainteresowanie syna. – Może wpadłbyś jutro, skoro masz wolne? Dawno cię nie było, utemperujesz trochę swoje kuzynki.  
Eunhyuk roześmiał się, tym razem szczerze.  
– Mamo, nie powiesz mi, że ty tego nie zrobiłaś, bo nie uwierzę – pokręcił głową. – Ale chętnie wpadnę, rzeczywiście, dawno mnie nie było.  
– W takim razie uciekaj do pokoju się wyspać, bo jutro nie pozwolę na obijanie się! – energiczna kobieta trzepnęła chłopaka lekko ścierką, chcąc podkreślić swoje słowa.  
– Tak jest! – zasalutował i wciąż się śmiejąc pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

– Tak będzie nawet lepiej, wiesz? Nie muszę jeszcze wracać do dormu, nie muszę znów wychodzić i udawać, że wszystko okej – popatrzył na swoją rozmówczynię. – Ale prędzej czy później będę musiał z nim porozmawiać, a wtedy… Nie chcę tego. Nie chcę zobaczyć rozczarowania w jego oczach. Nie chcę niszczyć tego, co utworzyliśmy przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat. Co ja mam zrobić? – Czarne, kochające ślepia patrzyły w oczy jej pana. Choco nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale czuła, że jej pan jest smutny. A ona nie lubiła, gdy taki był. Tylnymi łapkami oparła się o łóżko, na którym siedzieli, przednimi zaś o pierś swojego pana. Językiem delikatnie polizała go po policzku i położyła łebek na jego ramieniu. Miała nadzieję, że choć trochę odgoni te złe myśli, które kłębią się mu w głowie. Chyba podziałało, bo poczuła wokół siebie delikatny uścisk silnych ramion, a na głowie czuły pocałunek. Pomerdała ogonem. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jej pan jest bezpieczny, już ona tego dopilnuje. Pogryzie każdego, kto sprawia mu przykrość.

Donghae był zły. Nie, to niewłaściwe określenie. Był smutny, zawiedziony i wkurwiony. Zakończył kręcenie filmu kilka dni temu. Szczęśliwy czekał na chwilę, gdy będzie mógł porozmawiać z Eunhyuki’em. Ten jednak dalej go unikał. Bardzo umiejętnie. A to miał spotkanie z menedżerem, a to wypad z kolegą, a to jakiś trening. W końcu mieli się spotkać w SM na nagrywanie VCR do trasy, ich trasy. Hyukjae rozmawiał z nim, owszem, ale tak, jakby byli niemal obcymi ludźmi. Tylko na planie okazywał jakiekolwiek emocje, które były wymagane przez skrypt. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć z frustracji, ale wiedział, że mu nie wypada. Są dorośli, do cholery i tak powinni to załatwić - jak dojrzali faceci. Dlatego tak liczył na spotkanie dzisiaj, gdy z grafiku i od innych wiedział, że brunet ma wolne. Okazało się jednak, że pojechał do domu, a jutro będzie w TLJ. W bezsilnej złości rzucił poduszką przez pokój, która uderzając o kanapę, po chwili smętnie z niej spadła. Nawet głupia poduszka jest przeciwko niemu, szlag by to.  
– Donghae-ah, stało się coś?  
– Heechul hyung… – Hae obrócił się, gdy w drzwiach usłyszał głos przyjaciela. – Nie, nic takiego.  
– I dlatego maltretujesz niewinne poduszki? Bo nic się nie stało? – Kim nie dawał za wygraną. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później chłopak wszystko mu powie, ale wolał załatwić to od razu, a nie po godzinnym ciągnięciu go za język. Domyślał się w czym problem. I miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele w końcu go rozwiążą, bo miał dość ich krążenia i omijania tego tematu.  
– Co zrobił, albo raczej, czego nie zrobił Hyukjae?  
– Skąd, hyung… – mina Hae była obecnie warta przezwiska, które mu nadano. Rzeczywiście wyglądał jak ryba z tymi otwartymi z zaskoczenia ustami. – Znów po mnie wszystko widać? – zapytał sfrustrowany siadając na łóżku i chwytając poduszkę, by znów ją pomaltretować, tym razem mnąc jej poszewkę.  
– Nie, tym razem oddaję palmę głupoty jemu, jak nigdy – Heechul parsknął śmiechem. Wciąż uśmiechając się ironicznie usiadł na sąsiednim łóżku.  
– Nie odzywa się do mnie, unika mnie, robi wszystko by nie mieć dla mnie czasu. Widziałeś jak odpisał mi na twitterze? Jak do jakiegoś obcego kolesia, a nie do wieloletniego przyjaciela, którego… Aish! Nie rozumiem co się dzieje – dodał ciszej i spokojniej. – Zbliża się trasa, jak tak mają wyglądać nasze wspólne tygodnie w Japonii… Może on tego nie chce? Może ma dość grania ze mną? Ma dość… mnie? – ostatnie zdanie niemal wyszeptał zakrywając twarz, jakby słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło.  
Heechul uważnie obserwował młodszego przyjaciela i obecnego współlokatora, po tym jak mu się znów wpieprzył do pokoju, po jednej z ostatnich przeprowadzek, bo „przecież jestem hyunga ulubionym dongsaengiem, a nikt inny i tak z hyungiem nie wytrzyma w pokoju”. Niech cholera weźmie jego słodką niewinną i uśmiechniętą buźkę, bo miał stuprocentową rację. W pierwszej kwestii oczywiście, bo z drugą w ogóle się nie zgadzał. Mieszkanie z nim w pokoju to przywilej i zaszczyt, a nie jakaś kara. Teraz twarz jego ulubionego dongsaenga nie była ani słodka, ani uśmiechnięta, była… smutna. A oczy wyrażały żal, rozczarowanie i, Heechul był tego pewien, gorejącą tęsknotę. Przeklął w myślach Eunhyuka w kilku możliwych językach za doprowadzanie Hae do takiego stanu.  
– Hyukjae ma… pewien problem, z którym musi się uporać – powiedział ostrożnie. Jak bardzo nie chciał pomóc Hae, a w sumie im obojgu, to obietnica pozostawała obietnicą. No i oni obaj muszą sami to rozwiązać. – Jest on związany z tobą, ale nie dotyczy ciebie, rozumiesz?  
– Nie. Jak ma problem, to nie może ze mną pogadać? Ja mu mówię o wszystkim! – wyznanie mogłoby się wydać naiwne i dziecinne, gdyby nie to, że wypowiedział je Lee. Wszyscy w zespole wiedzieli, że to jest szczera prawda.  
– Hae-ah, nie mogę ci powiedzieć więcej. Sami musicie to rozwiązać, ale wiedz, że twoje obawy jakby się tobą znudził, czy miał cię dość, albo nie chciał z tobą grać, są całkowicie bezpodstawne. Nadal jest twoim przyjacielem, wierz mi. Musisz tylko przekonać go, że… będziesz przy nim. Bo tym razem on ma większe obawy o odrzuceniu go przez ciebie, niż ty kiedykolwiek miałeś – Heechul zamknął się, zanim rozgadał się za bardzo. I tak powiedział już wystarczająco dużo. Wszystko teraz zależy od tego, czy Donghae choć trochę pojmie wskazówkę i udowodni ich upartej Małpie, że ukrywanie własnych problemów, to nie jest dobre wyjście.  
Lee milczał przez dłuższą chwilę patrząc się w okno. Palcami delikatnie gładził pomięty wcześniej przez niego materiał poduszki.  
– Hyung, pomożesz mi? – w głosie Hae brzmiała stanowczość, a gdy spojrzał w stronę chłopaka, w oczach malowało się zdecydowanie. Heechul aż zadrżał mentalnie, choć na usta wypłynął mu sarkastyczny uśmieszek. _Oj, Hyukjae, nawet nie wiesz co cię czeka…_

Eunhyuk wrócił do dormu dość późno. Czekał aż do zamknięcia TLJ, by mieć pewność, że jak wróci do domu, to większość pewnie będzie już spała. Bez zaskoczenia przyjął obecność Heechula z laptopem w salonie, choć prędzej się spodziewał, że będzie grać u Kyu, albo zrobią sobie sesję w kuchni.  
– O, Eunhyuk-ah, wróciłeś. To dobrze, bo musimy pogadać – Kim jak tylko przyuważył bruneta, odłożył laptopa i do niego podszedł.  
– My? Stało się coś?  
– W sumie tak, ale nie chcę rozmawiać o tym tutaj. Pogadamy u mnie w pokoju? Nikogo nie ma, to będziemy mieć ciszę i spokój.  
– Jasne, tylko się rozbiorę – Lee ściągnął kurtkę i schował ją do szafy jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co się stało, że Donghae nie ma, skoro Hee zaprasza go do siebie. Może gdzieś wyszedł. Ale o tej porze?  
– Okej, chodźmy.  
Szli dość cicho, nie chcą pobudzić kolegów. Hee uchylił drzwi od swojego pokoju, który mieścił się na końcu korytarza i przepuścił Hyuka w drzwiach.  
– To sobie teraz pogadajcie. Nie wypuszczę was, dopóki wszystkiego nie załatwicie – odezwał się Heechul, gdy tylko Eunhyuk przekroczył próg ciemnego pokoju. Zanim Lee zdążył zareagować, rozległ się cichy trzask i odgłos przekręcanego klucza w zamku. Brunet doskoczył do drzwi łapiąc za klamkę i waląc w drzwi.  
– Hyung, to nie jest, kurwa, śmieszne!  
– Nie, nie jest – w ciemnościach rozległ się głos, a po chwili rozbłysło ciepłe światło emanujące ze stojącej w rogu pokoju lampy.  
– Donghae? Co ty tu… O co znowu chodzi? Co żeście za głupi kawał znów wymyślili?!  
Donghae wstał z łóżka, na którym siedział i podszedł do wciąż stojącego przy drzwiach przyjaciela.  
– Teraz Donghae, tak? Powiedz mi, co z TOBĄ się ostatnio dzieje? Nie rozmawiasz ze mną, unikasz mnie. Przy innych udajesz, że wszystko w porządku, ale ja widzę, że coś jest nie tak! Od nagrania MV nie ma pięciu minut, które spędziłbyś ze mną sama na sam, gdyby sytuacja tego nie wymagała! – Lee stał patrząc na bruneta. Dłonie miał lekko zaciśnięte w pięści, pierś falowała w lekkim wzburzeniu, gdy emocje dawały o sobie mocniej znać.  
– Nic nie rozumiesz! To mój problem, moja sprawa! – Hyukjae nie chciał słyszeć tych wszystkich słów płynących od przyjaciela. Zwłaszcza, że każde z nich było prawdą. Ale nie mógł mu powiedzieć, po prostu nie śmiał.  
– To jest mój problem! To jest moja sprawa! Jak czegoś nie rozumiem, to mi to wyjaśnij! – przy każdym zdaniu Hae popychał Hyuka rękami uderzając go w pierś, jakby dla podkreślenia swoich słów. Eunhyuk, który próbował wcześniej przesunąć się na środek pokoju, został teraz przyszpilony do ściany niedaleko drzwi. Choćby chciał, nie mógł uciec. Nie pozwalały mu na to ręce Donghae trzymające go za ramiona i wzrok, w którym widział tyle uczuć, że kroiło mu się przez nie serce.  
– Nie, Hae, po prostu…  
– Dlaczego nie? Jestem twoim przyjacielem! Przecież cię kocham, więc dlaczego…  
– Nie mów tak – zimny głos przeciął powietrze. Kompletnie zdezorientowany Donghae opuścił ręce i patrzył oniemiały na bruneta.  
– Jak..? Że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? O to ci chodzi? Masz mnie dość..? – pytał cicho, niemal się jąkając. Nagle podszedł bliżej do niego i oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. – Nie wierzę w to. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz to prosto w twarz, że nie chcesz być moim przyjacielem – po załamanym tonie głosu nie było już śladu. Za to słychać było w nim nieugiętość i zdecydowanie.  
Eunhyuk uparcie odwracał twarz, nie chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego samokontrola była na skraju. Ciało drżało, zarówno z powodu emocji wywołanych kłótnią, a także z powodu bliskości drugiej osoby. Jeszcze chwila i przestanie się kontrolować, a wtedy runie wszystko to nad czym tak ciężko pracował.  
– Spójrz na mnie! Spójrz, proszę – ton głosu znów się zmienił, ze stanowczego na desperacki – Hyukjae-ah…  
Czując ciepłe powietrze owiewające mu twarz, słysząc ten proszący głos i swoje imię wypowiedziane w ten sposób… Nie mógł, nie potrafił… Obrócił twarz i napotkał ciemne tęczówki niemal naprzeciw własnych. Wpatrywały się w niego jakby szukały odpowiedzi, a zarazem chciały coś przekazać. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć ich właścicielowi. Czy istniała właściwa odpowiedź?  
– Kocham cię – ku jego przerażeniu słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust. Donghae zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
– Przecież ja też…  
– Nie, Hae, ja… – przełknął ślinę. _Raz kozie śmierć._ – Ty kochasz mnie jak brata i przyjaciela, a ja… – Był tchórzem, wiedział o tym. Zawsze brakowało mu pewności siebie, a teraz… Zamknął oczy nie będąc nawet w stanie na niego patrzeć. Nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania, czy obrzydzenia na ukochanej przez niego twarzy.  
– Jesteś idiotą, wiesz? _Pabo…_ – ciche łagodne brzmienie słów tuż obok jego ucha, zaskoczyły go tak bardzo, że uchylił powieki. Po chwili na wargach poczuł delikatny pocałunek, na który nawet nie zdążył zareagować.  
– Hae.. dlaczego? – Lee czuł jak serce rozsadza mu niemal klatkę piersiową tłucząc mu się niespokojnie o żebra.  
– A podobno to ja jestem tym, który ciężko chwyta pewne rzeczy – znów ten sam ciepły, choć zaprawiony ironią głos, rozbrzmiał mu w głowie. Czyli to nie jest sen. Eunhyuk palcami dotknął twarzy przyjaciela, a po chwili wsunął rękę w kosmyki na karku, obejmując jego szyję tak jak lubił najbardziej. Nie wierząc, że to robi, nachylił się i zagarnął jego usta w pocałunku. O wiele bardziej łapczywym i głębszym niż poprzedni. Odrywając się od ściany, drugą ręką przygarnął go bliżej siebie i obracając się, tym razem on jego przyszpilił do płaskiej powierzchni.  
– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – zapytał zmienionym głosem, gdy w końcu mógł mówić.  
– Bałem się – słowa Hae były przytłumione przez ramię Hyuka, na którym opierał twarz. – Podczas kręcenia tego MV… Wcześniej myślałem, że może.. coś, ale jak zobaczyłem ciebie i te dziewczyny… – zamilkł zażenowany.  
– Miałem to samo – parsknął cicho. – Byłem raczej pewny, że coś może być, jednak… – pokręcił głową nosem trącając kosmyki na głowie Donghae. – Jesteśmy idiotami. Ostatnie tygodnie były…  
– Katorgą. Nie wiesz jak mocno tęskniłem, na tym durnym planie. Wracałem do dormów, a ciebie nie było. W SM też mnie unikałeś, nie wiedziałem już co myśleć… Może rzeczywiście, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz trasy, albo… że jesteś z kimś?  
Eunhyuk przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ciepło jego ciała niemal paliło, ale w tym ogniu może płonąć, i to wielokrotnie, skoro on jest jego przyczyną.  
– Też za tobą tęskniłem. Cholernie mocno… – z każdym słowem brunet składał kolejne pocałunki na szyi Hae, czym doprowadzał go do cichego wzdychania i mocniejszego zaciskania palców na bluzce Hyuka.  
– Hyukkie-ah…  
– Łóżko?  
Za odpowiedź dostał tylko kolejny kradnący oddech pocałunek.

Heechul po cichu odszedł od drzwi, gdzie przysłuchiwał się całej konwersacji. Był zadowolony, że jego plan wypalił. Teraz będzie więcej zabawy z tą dwójką, a on sam uzyska trochę spokoju. W końcu Hyuk nie będzie często nocował u siebie prawda? A, że ma własny pokój, to może się pobawić w dobrego hyunga i mu odstąpić swój. Oni będą się oddawać swojemu słodkiemu uprawianiu miłości, a on zagarnie dla siebie samotność, ciszę i spokój. Taaak, to był zdecydowanie dobry plan.


End file.
